


Well RIP I Guess

by fandoms_consume_my_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ?????, Also I use Toko instead of Touko FIGHT ME, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I can't write a DRAE fic, F/F, I didn't put that much effort in this, I just liked the idea, I put Tokomaru because I love them, I won't go into that much detail, crackfic, it doesn't make sense but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_consume_my_life/pseuds/fandoms_consume_my_life
Summary: I've had this idea since the first game and now that I've finished the entire series (besides DRAE) I decided to write this one. It's supposed to be taken as a joke, so ignore all of the poorly written story elements. Also, while I was writing this, I forgot that it was in first person and accidentally switched to third, so if you see that mistake, just ignore it. (Except the ending).I added Tokomaru at the end because I'm probably not going to watch a playthrough of DRAE and so I'm probably not going to write a fic on them. Just know that I do ship it.





	Well RIP I Guess

****

I found Sayaka in the shower and I felt sick. No. This can't be real. I heard a scream and after a while I realized that it was coming from me. The door burst open and everyone rushed into the room.

“Makoto, what happened!?” 

Kyoko came up behind me. She immediately knew what had happened and dragged me out of the bathroom.

She sat me down on the bed and examined the inside of the bathroom. I heard the others come in and try to talk to me, but all their voices were a blur.

Sayaka… is dead…

I must have lost consciousness because the next thing I knew, someone was slapping me awake. I opened my eyes and found myself in the gym.

“W-What?”

“Monokuma called us here.” Kyoko explained, although it wasn't much of an explanation.

I looked around and saw everyone with a solemn face.

“Makoto, I'm sorry.” Aoi said. “I can't imagine what you're going through.”

I didn’t know what to say, so I stayed sitting on the floor of the gym. Kyoko explained the investigation time that we were given and the class trial, which was fast approaching. She tried to get me to help her in her investigation, but I couldn’t move. I kept seeing her dead body in my shower. 

Every time I closed my eyes, I could see her there. Her blood staining the walls in an unusual pattern. I couldn’t imagine her final moments, scared as her attacker burst into the room and chased her into the bathroom. She must have called out to me for help, but I couldn’t hear. I cursed himself, knowing that I was sleeping in the room next to the one she was in. If only I went into my room to check on her. Or I could’ve stayed the night with her to protect her. We both knew that someone was after her, so I should’ve taken more precautions.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the chime rang, signaling the end of the investigation period. Monokuma appeared on screen and told everyone to go through the red doors.

I picked myself up and slowly made my way to the doors. When I entered, I realized that I was the last one.

“Humph. You’re late.” Byakuya huffed.

“Don’t keep master waiting.” Toko threatened.

Monokuma appeared inside the room. “Upupu. It seems that everyone is here! Now get into the elevator and we’ll start our class trial!”

We got into the elevator in silence. The doors closed and we started our slow descent. When we got to the bottom, the doors opened and light flooded inside, blinding me for a moment. When I opened my eyes, everyone was already inside the big room and taking their place at the circle. I made my way to the stand which had my name on it.

Monokuma started the class trial.

“Makoto, you’re the only one that know what happened.” Kyoko said, starting our conversation.

I took a deep breath. I knew this was a conversation I had to have with everyone, but it was still hard for me to do. I explained everything from the night before. After I was done, everyone remained silent, thinking about what they had heard.

“So wait a minute.” Hiro said. “You’re the only one who knew which room Sayaka was in.”

“Oh, yeah!” Aoi exclaimed. “So you’re the only one who could have done it.”

Wait. Were they suspecting me? I looked around and saw that everyone was nodding.

“And you didn’t help out in the investigation.” Toko said. “It’s because you already knew who the killer was!”

“W-Wait.” I said, but they didn’t seem to be listening to me.

I looked to Kyoko for help, but she was lost in thought.

“You got close to her so that you could kill her!” Celestia said. “I can’t believe you would have the nerve to do that.”

“Wait a minute.”

We all turned towards the voice. Kyoko!

“I have to ask one thing.” She said, turning to me. “Do you know where the knife and the katana came from?”

“Not the knife, but I got the katana from the gym.”

“Hm.” She went back to being quiet again.

“Did you come up with something?” Byakuya asked.

“I can’t seem to reach another conclusion.” She responded.

“Then that settles it.” Byakuya said. “Makoto did it.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“W-Wait.” I exclaimed. “I didn’t do it.”

“That’s what all serial killers say.” Toko said. 

Everyone started yelling their own opinions and it got loud in the gym, drowning out my voice. I slumped, defeated. I still wasn’t over Sayaka’s death and now I was being accused of being her murdered.

“Enough!” Monokuma exclaimed, jumping up. “I can’t take any more of this. It seems that you all agree on who the killer is. Now, it’s voting time! Vote for who you think the killer is. Make sure you don’t choose the wrong person! And if you don’t vote, you’ll be punished!”

A screen popped up in front of us. I watched as everyone pressed confidently on their screen. I took a look at mine. Instead of trying to vote someone up, I was staring at Sayaka’s blackened face. She looked so happy, unlike when I found her body. Sighing, I closed my eyes and clicked on a random person. I had no idea who it was, and I didn’t care. I knew that everyone was choosing for me.

“Upupupu.” Monokuma laughed. “It seems like you are done voting! The results aaarrrrreeeee” He twirled in his chair. “You were wrong!”

Exclamations of disbelief rang out around the trial room.

“However!” Monokuma said, quieting everyone down. “The real killer did get a vote.”

Everyone looked at each other, but no one came forwards. 

“I voted for Makoto.” Toko said.

“Who did you vote for?” Kyoko asked me.

“I’m not sure. My eyes were closed.”

“Then perhaps it was you.” Celestia said.

“Who’s the real killer?” Byakuya asked Monokuma.

“I’ll let the killer reveal themselves.” Was the response.

Leon raised his hand. “It was me.”

“What!?” I exclaimed involuntarily. I didn’t want to believe that anyone that was standing in the room was able to kill Sayaka, but I didn’t think it would be Leon. I thought that Toko or  Byakuya might have done it. “But why?”

“She tried to kill me!” He whined. “It was self defense.”

“Was it really?” Kyoko asked. She seemed to be upset about something.

“It doesn’t matter why!” Monokuma interjected. “It’s time for the punishment!”

Before anyone could react, the trial room opened up. Leon’s podium and Monokuma’s chair was pushed up and out of the way. A glass wall closed between us. The floor opened up to show spikes at the bottom of a pit. The other three walls opened up and turrets peeked out.

“Wha-” I started, but before I could finish, the turrets started to fire. I felt millions of bullets rip through my body. I crumbled and fell off the podium. I felt myself falling before I hit the bottom of the pit. The last thing I saw were the bodies of my fellow peers falling into the pit before everything went dark.

  
  


*     *     *     *     *    *

 

Komaru was lazily flipping through the TV, trying to find something fun to watch.She sighed as she couldn’t find anything. She turned to the news and walked into the kitchen, preparing the food that she was making. She worked quickly and efficiently. She set the table, making two servings of the food. She sat on one side and turned towards the TV.

The door opened and Toko walked in. She sat on the opposite side of Komaru. “What’s new?” She asked.

“Nothing.” Komaru replied. “It’s the same old boring stuff.”

The news suddenly changed to the sports section. “The best baseball player in the league, Leon Kuwata, hits 50 homeruns this season, beating all the records.” The announcer said.

“That bastard.” Toko mumbled.

“Huh?” Komaru asked.

“He got everyone killed.” Toko explained. “He killed Sayaka and everyone had to die.”

“Except you.” Komaru reassured.

Toko nodded. “If I didn’t have Genocide Jill on my side I would be dead though.”

“Well I’m glad you did.” Komaru said, smiling.

Toko smiled back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End 


End file.
